Complicated
by TeenWolf20
Summary: Revamped version of the old version
1. Chapter 1

Complicated

Chapter 1

I don't know why but my life had been a total rollercoaster. With my father being abusive until he finally drove my mother to commit suicide, and then leaving us to fend for ourselves. Then my older brother Sam had to grow up at 13 and take care of me when I was only a four year old. As I got older Sam became very protective of me. I mean when I came out to him it took him some time to finally come around and finally accept me. Also I couldn't bring any of my friends home without getting an interrogation from Sam. That would eventually lead to an argument which would lead to a fist fight. Now with Sam in college at USC and me a freshman in high school things were looking pretty good. That was until one night when I had gotten a text message from a really good friend, and then my life took a turn for the best…or I should say worst. I was in my room listening to my iPod when my cell phone lit up and began to vibrate. It was Sam's good friend Jacob Black.

_Jacob: Hey are you awake?_

_Jaycee: Yes I'm awake. What do you need Jake?_

_Jacob: I wanted to tell you something. Is Sam with you?_

_Jaycee: No, Sam isn't with me and what did you want to tell me._

_Jacob: Ok…will you go on a date with me this Friday?_

_Jaycee: Oh…wow…um…I don't know Jacob._

_Jacob: Please = ( _

_Jaycee: I mean that you're in college and I'm a freshman in high school_

_Jacob: So that doesn't mean anything and I really would like to take you out on a date._

_Jaycee: I don't know_

_Jacob: Ok here's a deal there's a football game against UCLA. If we win then will you go out on a date with me?_

_Jaycee: Yes_

_Jacob: YES! =)_

_Jaycee: LOL_

_Jacob: Well see ya at the football game._

_Jaycee: See ya_

That was the last when he had text messaged me. Then on Friday Sam got me a coach's pass to stand on the sidelines during their game. The game was very intense only one of our players was injured while UCLA had five injured. I helped the water-girls out by passing water to the players. Then I felt a giant hand grip my shoulder I turned to find Sam breathing heavily. He made a hand signal for his inhaler so I reached into my pocket and took out his emergency inhaler. As he took a couple puffs he looked into my eyes and began to speak.

"Just drink your water." I said as he was about to speak

"Ok." Sam replied

I watched in anticipation as the score was now the score was now tied at 49 to 49. I saw USC going for the field goal, but then I saw the kicker fake it and holder passed it to Jacob who made the final touchdown which made the winning game. As the football players hook hands the football team headed to the locker room. Once I gotten something to eat I waited by my Escalade waiting for my brother to finish getting dressed. Sam had finally got out of the locker room and made his way to the Escalade. It was a very talkative drive home. Then once I went upstairs to my room my cell phone began to ring. I looked and saw it was Jacob on the other line.

_**Jaycee: Hello?**_

_**Jacob: Hey.**_

_**Jaycee: So you won the game, so what do you want to do for the date?**_

_**Jacob: I don't know what do you want to do?**_

_**Jaycee: I really want to go to the movies.**_

_**Jacob: Then the movies it is. Which one do you want to see?**_

_**Jaycee: I want to see The Roommate.**_

_**Jacob: Ooh so dark…ha-ha…okay I'll pick you up around 7:30 ok?**_

_**Jaycee: Ok. Bye Jacob.**_

_**Jacob: Bye Jaycee.**_

Once I hung up my phone I rushed into the shower. Finally finished washing off, I dried off and went into my room. I was in a pair of distressed jeans and a pair of my brand new red and gold hi-tops. So I was in my wifebeater trying to choose what jacket to wear with my USC shirt. Finally after hearing my phone buzz for the alarm I chose my USC lettermen's jacket that my brother bought for me for a birthday gift. After shoving my wallet in my pocket and sprayed myself with cologne. I wrote down a note and placed it on the refrigerator for Sam as I met Jacob outside. Jacob flashed me a smile as I buckled in. During the drive to the theaters I felt his hand entwine with mine. I blushed as I smiled at Jacob. Once we parked our car and bought our tickets I went to save a seat while Jacob went to buy the popcorn. I suddenly saw Sam walking across the aisle with his girlfriend Emily Young. All I thought was "HOLY…MUTHAFUCKING…SHIT!" Then I saw Jacob come up with the popcorn and two sodas. I didn't say a word to Jacob as we began to watch a movie. The movie was alright once it had finally finished then I booked it out of there and waited for Jacob. Then I saw someone staring at me. The hairs on my neck stood up when I saw Sam walking over to me.

"So this is where you went huh?" Sam asked

"Yes. How'd you like the movie?" I asked

"Eh…it was okay. Who are you here with?" Sam asked

"J-Jac-Jacob." I stuttered

"Oh…ok. Well try to be home whenever, and if he does anything to you just call me ok?" Sam asked

"Sam, its Jacob he's been to our house. I know that he's bi-sexual and when has he ever tried to pull some moves on me?" I asked

"Well…you got a point there." Sam replied ruffling his hair sheepishly

"Now go home with Em. I'll be fine, don't worry." I replied as Sam went to his car waving goodbye

Finally Jacob had come out of the restroom. We made small talk as we walked to the car. The night was still young as we drove around. Then we stopped at a park where I used to come when I was very young. We played around the playground and then we rested on the merry-go-round just staring at the stars above. I chill rushed over my body then I was seeing my breath as I sat up. Jacob then just kept staring at me with a lustful stare. Then it happened so fast when I felt his blazing hot lips mold into mine. I was in so much shock that I was now sitting in his lap. I slowly shut my eyes and began to kiss back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Jacob pressed me up against his body as he deepened the kiss. I was so close to him that I could hear our heartbeats beating in sync. Jacob's tongue swiped across my lips asking for entry. I granted him entry as he explored my wet cavern. Then I broke the kiss for air.

"Jaycee…will you be my boyfriend?" Jacob asked

"Uh…um…" I stuttered

"Please…" Jacob replied with a puppy dog face

"I don't know Jacob. I don't think Sam will like the idea." I replied

"Then don't tell him." Jacob said

'_I mean I don't know how long this will last I mean usually Sam finds out stuff very quickly. I just hope this relationship will last.' _I thought

"Ok." I replied

"Yes." Jacob cheered

Then after another make-out session Jacob took me home. He followed me inside and instantly Sam and Jacob were talking non-stop. I undressed and put on a pull-over hoodie and a pair of plaid sweatpants and went to my laptop and sat on the top bunk of my comfortable bunk bed. So entranced with typing my fanfiction stories I didn't notice the shirtless Apollo standing in my bedroom staring at me with a wolfy grin. I closed my laptop and jumped down and placed it on my desk. That was when I felt Jacob's hands grip my waist and then shoved underneath my sweatshirt. I shivered at how cold they were but they instantly warmed up. For some reason I couldn't go to sleep. It read my giant cartoon clock which read five in the morning. I turned off the lights and went to the top bunk and slowly drifted to sleep. Suddenly I felt the bed shift and a pair of arms wrap around me. I turned over and wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck. I moaned as he groped my butt. Then I kissed him goodnight as we both fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Complicated

Chapter 02

I woke up the next morning in a daze. My hair was a mess and my head was throbbing. Jacob on the other hand looked peaceful as he slept. I felt his hands travel south as he gripped my ass. I tried my hardest not to moan. As I took Jacob's hands off my bottom I went to go wash up in the bathroom. That soon followed after I took a hard landing to the floor. I completely forgot that I slept on the top bunk last night…OW! I moan and writhed in pain as Sam and Jacob made sure I was okay. I reassured them that I was definitely okay and that nothing was broken. So I made my way to the bathroom to wash up. Once I finished brushing my teeth I began to wash my face. Then I saw Jacob standing behind me which scared the shit out of me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me against his warm body. Then I moaned as he bit my neck playfully. I disconnected myself from Jacob and went to go change for school. Since it was Friday I dressed in my long sleeve school spirit shirt, black distressed skinny jeans, and red hi-tops. Over my shirt I put on my USC sweatshirt. Then I strapped on my red and gold dog collar then I grabbed my backpack and waited for Sam and Jacob to finish getting ready so I can go to school.

Once Sam had dropped me off in front of the school, Jacob had flashed me a kissy face from the backseat. I blushed and made a kissy face back at him and made my way into the drama filled hell that I would call half of my life. After getting bored I could wait till my final class of the day. I sat at my desk in my geometry class beside my best friends who were dressed exactly the same as me. Once we finished taking notes for the homework and test for next week my friends and I began to start on our homework. Once we all finished my phone began to vibrate from my pocket. I whipped out my cell phone and saw it was a text message from Jacob. I opened the text message and it said that Sam wasn't able to pick me up today so that Jacob would pick me up instead. In my head I was thinking 'OH…SHIT!' Then my best friends Josh and Kaitlyn looked at the text message and they both swooned. Since my brother and his friends left the school it's been extremely boring. Sam, Jacob, Paul, and Jared got accepted to USC. Embry and Quil went to Stanford, and Leah and Seth got accepted to Washington State. Brady and Collin would be graduating this year. So yeah I didn't see them all that much. Finally the final bell rang and I rushed to the front of the high school where there was a huge crowd blocking the door. I pushed my way through and found Jacob standing by his Escalade with just a wifebeater over his torso.

I could hear all of the girls swooning over him and I just recoiled in disgust along with some of the other guys. Then Jacob walked over with a sort of pissed off happy look. He looked into the crowd until I felt a giant hand grip my shoulder. It felt like I was weightless as I was thrown over Jacob's shoulder. I heard the giant crowd do a few wolf whistles and cheering. I happily flipped them all off. As Jacob sat me in the passenger seat he went over to the driver's side and drove off at 100 to take me home.

"What was that about?" I asked

"Eh…I just wanted to have fun and embarrass you." Jacob smiled

"I hate you." I replied

Jacob just chuckled as we neared the house. I jumped out and walked to the door. I had nothing to do so I decided to clean up the house. After an hour of that I went up to my room and began to type…AGAIN. Then I heard a knocking at my door and I replied to come in. Sam came in completely dressed up.

"Ooh…where you going all fancy?" I asked

"Nice…huh, I have a date with Emily tonight." Sam replied

"Oh… that's nice are you going to tell her I mean you have been together for at least five to six years." I said

"Maybe but I want to wait for the right moment Jaycee." Sam replied

"So I have the house to myself tonight?" I asked hoping it would be a yes

"Yes and No, Jacob is going to baby sit you." Sam replied with a deep sigh

"Oh…ok then." I replied without hesitating

"Wow…really you just surprised me." Sam said

"Yeah just go and enjoy your date and _**I'll **_babysit Jacob." I replied

"Ok..." Sam chuckled as he left the room.

Once I heard the door close and one of the cars drive away I just waited until I heard thudding footsteps running up the stairs. Jacob smiled at me and had jumped me while I was on my bed. We wrestled a little until I sat in his lap with his arms wrapped around me. I had my iPhone in my hand as I texted my friends. It was only a few minutes later until I heard the front door slam and furniture being tossed. We both ran out of the room to find Sam. I have never seen him this pissed off before and it was kind of scaring me. Jacob lightly kissed me on the cheek as he slowly heading downstairs. Once I got the ok I headed downstairs to find out what had happened. Sam was completely pissed. Tears cascaded down his face I could smell the faint stench of alcohol as he embraced me tightly. The embrace was nice but it was getting to the point where I was having trouble breathing. Jacob then had to pry him off as I took in a deep breath.

"What…happened?" I breathed

"Emily broke up with me." Sam sniffled

"WHAAAT?" Jacob and I shouted in unison

"Yeah once we got there I could tell that something was wrong. So I asked her and then she just said it, so I just left her there and went to the bar had a few drinks and then come back here." Sam replied

"Well we are here for you bro." Jacob said

"Do you want me to call everyone?" I asked

"Sure. I need them all here." Sam replied as Jacob took him to his room

"Ok." I replied as I began to text everyone about the bad news

Once I got replies from everyone Jacob came into my room and wrapped my arms around me. He then began to tell me if that happens to us I would still love you. I awed at the thought as I went to go check on my brother. He was already asleep once I opened his door. I frowned at how he was feeling and then I went back to my room. As I finished posting a video on the internet out of boredom I saw Jacob standing in nothing but tight boxer briefs. He pulled me out of my computer seat and dragged me to bed. I laid on top of him as he began to peel my clothes off. I could see the slight tent in his briefs. Then I began to piece it together. I stopped as Jacob gave me a sad puppy dog face. I told him that we should focus on Sam for now and then you can have your way with me. Jacob seemed pretty pleased with the idea as I clicked off the light and went to sleep. The next morning I was awakened by a loud knock. Jacob was snoring peacefully so I got my lazy ass up and went to answer the door. I fell onto the hardwood floor and rushed downstairs. I opened the door and was embraced by Seth and Leah.

"Wow…Jaycee you're so grown up now." Leah said flashing me a smile

"It's been so long since I last seen you both." I replied

"JAYCEE!" Paul and Jared shouted

"Hey bros." I said as I got my hair ruffled

Later on the group sat in the living room then finally Jacob joined us and then we began to tell them the story. Leah and Seth looked beyond pissed off. As Jacob continued the story I went to go check up on Sam. He was awake but he was still in bed. I walked over and hugged him and begged him to get up. He embraced me and flashed me a smile.

"Do you want me to bring everyone up here?" I asked

"Sure." Sam replied

I left him alone as I gathered the group and settled in Sam's bedroom. Later on the guys finally pulled Sam out of bed and made him get out and have a guy's night out. So now it was just me alone with Leah, Seth, and Jacob. Jacob had his arms wrapped around my waist the whole night which caused Leah and Seth to make little jokes about it. Finally at the mark of five in the morning we all crashed on the couch. I heard the door creak open and a lot of laughter and drunk slurs. That was until I felt lifted in the air and placed into something really soft. Then the next morning I connected to the hard cold ceiling.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted

"What happened?" I heard someone asked

"Paul? Jared? What the fuck? Why are you guys naked?" I asked

"Oh you didn't know that we were together?" Jared asked

"No…Sam would have told me." I replied

"Oh well maybe we should make-out in front of him just to see what happens." Paul said

"That's a good idea." I replied

So as Paul and Jared began to get dressed the four of us headed downstairs. I sat in Jacob's lap which was sort of normal for Sam. Then the little gears in my head began to turn. Then Paul tackled Jared onto the floor and began to make-out. Suddenly all I heard was a giant crashing thud come from the kitchen. I leaped off of Jacob to find Sam passed out of the floor. With Jacob's and Seth's help we managed to get him to the couch as Leah began to nurse the goose egg behind Sam's head.

"You guys sure did a number on Sam he's out cold." Leah said dabbing the oversized lump

All we could do is laugh at the comment.

* * *

><p>Ugh…I hate waking up at six o'clock in the morning to my stupid wolf howling alarm clock. I struggled getting up from the hard wooden floor and went to go wash up in the shower. I also need to stop sleeping on the top bunk every night I'm going to get a serious concussion if that keeps happening. I opened my closet and grabbed my red shirt with the black paw print on the chest, the black jeans with the red paw prints on the butt, my red hat and black peace necklace, and my red and black sneakers. I don't know what it was but all of my clothes either have paw prints or wolves on them. I slung my plaid multi-colored backpack over my shoulders and began to lock all the windows and doors in the house. Once I was getting ready to head out the front door I felt Jacob wrap his arms around me. He was shirtless and in a pair of briefs. He planted small kisses on my neck as he shoved his hand underneath my shirt. I moaned as I tried to budge. Then I was pinned to the wall of the house as we began to make-out. Then the vibration of my phone interrupted us. I looked and it was my boss's son.<p>

"_Yes Sylar? I'm outside waiting. Mmm-hmm ok deuces." _I said clicking the end button

"You. Go back inside or I won't show you your special birthday present tonight." I said as smacked Jacob's butt

"I don't wanna. I want you here with me." Jacob said putting on his pouty face

"You know I have to work today. I'll be home at five." I replied

"But I'm going to be so horny." Jacob pouted

"Well you can wait or no gift." I said which made Jacob huff

"Fine, but can we go to my place?" He asked

"Sure I guess." I replied

"Well your ride is here." Jacob said as he groped my ass

"See you tonight." I winked as I left to Sylar's car

My job was working at a t-shirt shop. As time flew by it was almost time for closing. When the last customer left I went as switched the open sign to close. Sylar got his car ready as he took me home. Once I got home Sam was in the living room watching TV alone. I began to ask where everyone had gone, but Sam answered saying they were gonna be here in a few minutes. So I went up to my bedroom to find Jacob on my bed a complete horrid mess. His hair was messy and his clothes were on the floor. Then the smell hit me. Jacob then looked at me with a nervous smile. Then I saw the dried semen that coated his torso and dick.

"Get in the shower…now."

"Ok…"

"I deal with you later about this."

I grabbed my soiled bed set and hauled it into the washer. I sprayed my room down with Febreze as I change my bottom bunk. Then Jacob came into the room with a towel wrapped around his lower body. He gave me an apology kiss for jacking off in my bed. So he got dressed in a fresh pair of clothes and I grabbed my backpack with Jacob's special birthday present kept inside.

"Where you guys going?" Sam asked

"Out to dinner then to the arcade then gonna chill at my place." Jacob said

"Do you want us to get you anything?" I asked

"Uh…no thanks you guys go and have fun. The guys are pulling up the drive way anyways." Sam replied

"Ok bye brother. There's spaghetti and meatballs cookin' on the stove." I said as we left

"Oh ok." Sam replied as he went to the kitchen

I hate lying to my brother but we did go to dinner and then we went to Jacob's house. Jacob was getting frisky and began getting naked. I went into the closet and changed into the little costume. I opened the closet door and Jacob looked at me as he began to breathe like a dog with his tongue hanging out. I had on a pair of dog ears and a thick fluffy wolf tail along with a white studded collar. I had also handcuffed my hands together. I sat on Jacob's lap with his erection poking at my ass. I inched myself slowly as Jacob became buried in my virgin ass. I put my handcuffed hands around his neck as I slowly began to ride his cock. Then I stifled my moans with a mini make-out session with Jacob as he began to pound my ass. Jacob slid out of me as he began to fondle with the handcuffs. I pointed down to my briefs. I gasped as Jacob gripped my erection and found the key and unlocked the handcuffs. Jacob slid on a condom on his engorged cock. I was now lying on his bed as Jacob positioned himself at my virgin orifice. Jacob spread his legs open and slid into me. I arched in ecstasy as the pleasure washed over me. I whimpered out of pain.

"Am I hurting the little puppy?" Jacob asked playing around

"No, just fuck me till there's no tomorrow." I said

"Ok then." Jacob replied

Jacob slowly picked up the speed as he was now gripping my hips. Everytime Jacob would hit my sweet spot I felt wave after wave of pain and pleasure. This was the best day ever. Buried to the hilt Jacob leaned over and licked my nipples and he playfully bit them. I whined as Jacob took over my mouth. Then it was back to the ass fucking. Sweat began to pour out of my body as Jacob began to slow down his speed. His slid out of me and pulled off the condom and rammed back inside. I soon felt something hot shoot inside me. Then Jacob gripped my cock and began to jerk me off. He took me in as I gasped at the sudden wave of ecstasy. Jacob then began to blow me harder as I began to reach me peak. I bucked as Jacob inserted his fingers into his wet asshole. God…I wasn't going to last much longer. I moaned to Jacob's that I was getting close. Jacob then began to jerk me harder as I came in his mouth. Suddenly the door flew open and Sam was standing in the doorway. His face was beyond pissed. I was totally scared shitless.

"Sam…what-" I began

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING JAYCEE?" Sam yelled

"Sam…I can…" Jacob began until he was knocked out cold by Sam

"JACOB!" I shouted

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Sam asked

"ANSWER ME!" Sam shouted again

Then I began to flashback to when my dad was abusing us and our mother. Then I don't know what came over me but I just began to cry my eyes out. Sam seen this and loosened his grip and looked at me with a sympathetic look.

"Oh my God…Jaycee…I'm sorry." Sam apologized

"_Dad…_" I whispered

"What?" Sam asked

"You're acting like how Dadwas with Mom." I sobbed

"NO! I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM!" Sam said as he rose his hand and slapped me

Tears began to fall as I put on my shorts and shirt and ran out of Jacob's house. Sam was chasing after me as he shouted my name. I never turned back. I just kept on running. What turned out to be a wonderful day turned into a hell hole. Now what I was wondering where was I going?


	3. Chapter 3

Complicated

Chapter 03

* * *

><p><strong>Jaycee's P.O.V<strong>

Ever since I ran away from home I didn't know have a place to go. I soon found myself in Long Beach. I was walking to a surf shop to buy some clothes when a group of friends approached me.

"Hi, can I just say you look a little lost." The boy said

"I am lost." I chuckled

"Are you from around here?" The brunette asked

"No, I ran away from home." I replied

"Really why?" The blonde asked

"Family problems." I sighed

"You know I have an extra room at my house I could ask my parents if you want to stay." The boy asked

"No…I don't want to seem like a burden." I replied

"No don't think nothing of it." The boy said

"What's your name sweetie?" The brunette asked

"My name is Jaycee." I replied

"Such an adorable name. I'm my name is Samantha, the blondes are Lizzie and Celeste, and the boy is Joey." Samantha said

"Nice to meet you." I smiled

Then Joey came back with a huge grin on his face.

"My parents said yes." Joey squealed

"I guess I'm staying in Long Beach for a while." I said as I went to a new home

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's P.O.V<strong>

_**Two Years Later…**_

It's been two years since Jaycee had run away from my house. Sam, Jared, Paul, and Leah graduated from college while I'm working on my senior year at USC. Sam has been an emotional wreck after Jaycee ran away, I would visit him daily to see how he's doing. Ever since that Seth, Quil, Embry, Collin, and Brady now go to USC and we all live with Sam to keep him company. I still wondered if my baby would ever come back to my arms again. I sent him over one hundred text messages but I never got a reply back. At first I wanted to give up and see that Jaycee was never going to come back into the madness that happened. I was finishing up an essay for English when I got a text message from a random number. I was going to delete until a picture message popped up. It looked like Jaycee but he had blonde streaks in his hair, and venom bites pierced on his tongue. He wasn't the skinny boy I once knew now he was almost as muscular as me.

"_**Jacob…I know I haven't replied to any of your text messages but that was so that Sam could track my phone through yours. Well I graduated from school and now transferring to USC…isn't that great. I hope to see you soon and I hope you haven't forgotten about me. I miss you and I still as always love you."**_

Tears erupted from my eyes. My baby Jaycee was coming home I was so ecstatic. I put on my leather jacket and went for a bike ride to clear my mind. I went to downtown as I saw someone in the cyber café across the street. I parked my motorcycle and walked into the café. Then I saw a boy about sixteen with blonde streaked jet black hair wearing a tight white long sleeve with dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of white hi-tops. At first I wasn't sure then I thought about texting the number that Jaycee texted me from.

"_**Babe are you in a cyber café?"**_

**BUZZ…BUZZ…BUZZ**

"_**Yes why?"**_

**BUZZ…BUZZ…BUZZ**

"_**Turn around."**_

The teen turned around and gasped as he ran and jumped in my arms. I embraced him as he silently cried into my chest. Then my lips connected with his. Oh for so long I wanted to kiss his lips before he had left. Then Jaycee linked my hand with his as he led me to a table with three girls and one guy.

"Hmm…so this is the guy you were talking about." said the light brunette

"Not bad if I so say so myself." said the blonde

"Do you have any 'brothers'?" the boy asked

"God, Joey you are such a slut." said the dark brunette

"Jacob these are my friends. Celeste, Lizzie, Samantha, and Joey, and yup this is my boyfriend you guys soak it all in." Jaycee replied

"Where did you go babe? We all have been worried about you?" I asked

"I'm sorry but do you know what happened?" Jaycee asked

"No once I regained consciousness Sam was gone and so were you." I replied

"Once he knocked you out he pinned me to the wall and slapped me when I suddenly had a flashback of my dad beating my mother. So I picked up my pants and ran. Sam chased me for eight blocks until he finally fell down. I kept running until I wound of in Long Beach." Jaycee said

"Yeah we thought he was a new kid lost in a surf shop." Celeste chuckled

"So he stayed with me until my parents finally put him into school with me. They even let him skip his junior year so that we could all graduate together." Joey replied

"It was fun while it lasted." Samantha said letting out a sigh

"Well it was nice meeting you Jacob but we got to go now before Joey's mom beats our ass if we don't bring him home." Lizzie said grabbing her purse

"Alright it was nice meeting you guys as well." I replied

As we all said goodbye I looked at Jaycee with a angry look as I embraced him by surprise. Then I began to let out tears of joy. Jaycee asked if I was angry with him and I replied with a yes. Jaycee began to apologize but I cut him off with a passionate kiss. Jaycee wrapped his arms around my neck as I broke the kiss. Then we walked out of the cyber café and went towards my bike. Jaycee stopped and stared at the asphalt.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked

"I don't wanna go home." Jaycee replied

"Why not?" I asked

"I don't want to be living with Sam after what he did." Jaycee said with a forlorn face

"It's alright I swear. It's not just you two anymore." I replied

"What do you mean?" Jaycee asked

"Its Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, Me, and You." I replied

"Oh when did this happen?" Jaycee asked

"About a year ago, Sam still blames himself for what he did." I said starting up my motorcycle

"Well I guess its time to go home then." Jaycee said with a smile not happy enduring the mischief at home

* * *

><p><strong>Jaycee's P.O.V<strong>

Feeling the wind rush through my hair I kept thinking of what Sam was going to do or say when I walk back into the house. Once we parked the motorcycle in the garage and we walked inside everything suddenly froze.

"Who is this Jacob?" Seth asked

"You already found someone else how shallow." Paul teased

"Its shocking how you guys don't remember me after two years." I said

"JAYCEE?" Everyone shouted

"Yes I'm back." I replied

"Wow being away from home really changed you." Jared said checking me out from head to toe

"I would keep those wandering eyes in that head of yours." Paul grumbled as he kissed Jared

"Where is he?" I asked

"He's upstairs. Come on." Paul and Leah said as I followed them upstairs

"_Sam…someone is here to see you." _ Paul said softly

"Who is it?" Sam asked

Sam looked absolutely horrible. He was now skin and bones and a pale tan color. His once dark brown eyes were now almost dark as night, and his hair was long and shaggy. His eyes were puffy and so bloodshot it looked like he cried tears of blood.

"Sammy it's me Jaycee." I said

"You're not Jaycee." Sam replied in disbelief

"Ok…then if I'm not your little brother than how do I know that you masturbate whenever you're depressed." I said which made Paul and Leah laugh

"Jaycee?" Sam asked

"It's me Sammy." I replied

Sam practically tackled me into a bear hug. He apologized over and over and that he'll never lay a hand on me ever again. I kissed him on the forehead as I grabbed a towel and dragged him upstairs. Paul unlatched Sam from my waist and sat him on the couch. I came back out with a pair of scissors and a comb. Sam looked at me with wide eyes as he clutched his head. With some help I finally got Sam into a chair and I went to work. Even though I never cut someone's hair in my life it was starting to look alright. After ten minutes Sam's hair was short and cropped like it used to be. Damn I should do this more often. Then I told Paul to take Sam upstairs to take a shower as I began to sweep up the strands of hair. After about a good hour Sam finally came out of the shower stark naked which made Paul and Jared a little excited. Sam then walked into the backyard and began to swim laps.

"I think my brother's gone crazy." I said

"Yeah, but at least he'll be back to his old self." Jacob said putting me in his lap

"So where did you go?" Jared asked

"Yeah where did you go?" Sam asked as he sat in the recliner still naked

"Go put on some shorts!" I shouted

"Why should I?" Sam asked

"Because you're making someone over there a little horny." I said looking at Paul and Jared

"No." Sam said

"Ok…then I went to Long Beach where I worked at Hooters." I said

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted

"Why are you so shocked?" I asked

"How did you get a job there?" Embry and Quil asked

"I don't really know but I think the manager had a fetish for teenage boys." I giggled as I kissed a pouting Jacob

"Do you have any pictures?" Collin and Brady asked

"Yeah." I said giving them my digital camera

"Sam will you please get some clothes on?" I whined

"Why should I it's my house." Sam replied

"Cause if you don't I'll show that video of you at the house party. The one where you gave a guy a lap dance and then fucked three guys at the same time." I said in a sadistic tone

"You wouldn't." Sam glared

"Does anyone want to watch a video?" I asked

"Sure what is it?" Paul asked

"No! Ok…ok I'll go get some clothes on." Sam said defeated

"I love it when I win." I said

After chilling out with my 'family' I went up to my room to find another bunk bed. Then I saw Paul and Jared's person belongings on the other bed. Oh…this will be fun. Then I felt a tow of muscular arms wrap around my waist.

"It's good to have you back home." Jacob whispered as we kissed for the third time


End file.
